The Sun and the Moon
by celtic7irish
Summary: Aomine never realized what he had lost, until he caught them kissing. Aomine x Kagami x Kuroko.


_Is basketball the only thing you're good for? _The words echoed in Aomine Daiki's head, thrown at him by a furiously mocking Kagami. Still, while the other boy might not realize it, having been soundly trounced at one-on-one following the viciously spoken question, his words nagged at Aomine. It wasn't that he was oblivious to his own faults; he simply didn't care enough to acknowledge them. So why did such a stupid question bother him?

Aomine knew that he stood apart from his classmates, and from his teammates. The only one who could even come close to him right now was Kise, and that was only by copying his style. Still, a copycat would never be able to defeat the original, not unless he could find a way to counter every possible move, both offensive and defensive, that Aomine was capable of. And Kise had never seen the dark-skinned boy's full potential. He had shown his captain a glimpse of it, just once, but it had satisfied the other boy so that he left him alone for the most part, regardless of whether or not he attended practice, or even games.

He had been irritated when he had shown up for the semifinal game against Seirin, and beating them so soundly hadn't made him feel any better. It didn't help that Kuroko's eyes, which had once brightened up at the sight of him, were now blank, carefully hiding his thoughts. Most people didn't know that Tetsuya Kuroko could even show emotion on that expressionless face, but if he allowed his guard to drop, he transformed completely. He also became the center of attention, which he hated. And so, he had learned to hide his presence, to blend so completely into a crowd that even if someone was looking for him, they wouldn't find him until he spoke to them.

But that bastard Kagami always seemed to keep track of Kuroko, like a damn bloodhound. Angry, determined eyes – strong eyes – watched Kuroko, sometimes curious and other times like a proud father. Whatever was between them, it was different than what Aomine had had with the other boy. And it had taken Aomine a long time to figure out what it was. In fact, Kise had been the one to point it out to him. There was trust there, between the shadow and his light. They each trusted the other boy to do his best, to make sure that neither one of them backed down, to push the other to a higher level.

It hadn't worked on Aomine in the semi-finals for the Inter-High, and it wouldn't work now, but he found himself wondering occasionally what might happen if Kuroko ever figured out how to improve by himself. If he developed his own style of basketball, one that didn't rely solely on his teammates' abilities, would he stand a chance?

Aomine didn't consider the idea for long. In the end, it hardly mattered who he played, because none of them could beat him. The only one that could beat him was himself. And since that was impossible, then nobody could beat him. End of story.

Still, basketball was what he did, who he was. Perhaps, if he made it to America, there would be somebody who could challenge him, who could make him work for his victories. But until that day, he would have to tolerate the weak teams here in Japan. It was more trouble than it was worth, sometimes, and if he could have brought himself to hate the sport, perhaps he would have left. But no matter how many times he defeated his opponents without even trying, he couldn't give it up.

Gazing up at the series of buildings in front of him, Aomine smiled darkly; Seirin High. He had come here because he had heard that the team was planning to attend – and win – the Winter Cup. Kagami was way too ahead of himself, and Aomine was about to prove it to him. Normally, he could care less about a crap team, but something about the fiery red-head irritated him more than anything. He had heard both Kise and Midorima say that Kagami was the same as him, but he couldn't see it. The other boy was an idiot who didn't know how to give up, even in the face of insurmountable odds. And he relied too heavily on Kuroko's skill at passing. Aomine had never truly relied on the other boy, but he would use whatever worked, and Kuroko's ability to misdirect the opponent had come in handy. Still, a single ability with a time limit was all but useless against a strong opponent. The duo didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell at winning the Winter Cup.

He walked unimpeded into the high school, locating the gym easily enough by the squeaking of basketball shoes and the sharp slap of a basketball hitting the court. Low murmurs were occasionally interrupted by a shouted command, and the pace would pick up. Aomine smiled darkly, wondering how Seirin's basketball team would react to his sudden presence. It wasn't like he had announced his intentions to them, after all.

Aomine Daiki listened at the door to the gymnasium for a moment before opening it, absolutely certain that the Seirin High basketball was the other end of the court, and would not see him enter. They'd feel him, though. He wondered who would notice him first. Hyuga, with his split personality? Or Izuki, with his eagle eye? Most likely, though, it would be Kuroko. After all, the smaller boy wouldn't be able to pass the way he did without having an awareness of sudden shifts on the court. And Aomine's presence should scream out to him.

He was sadly disappointed on both fronts, though, as the entire team ignored his entrance. In addition, there was no sign of either Kagami or Kuroko. Aomine's eyes narrowed in annoyance; where could those two possibly be during a practice? Surely they were both hard workers and wouldn't slack off, unlike him.

Riko Aida got the boys settled into a three-on-three game, scolding them to focus, then stalked over to Aomine, who just watched her impassively. She wasn't nearly as good as Momoi, but she seemed to have some of the fundamentals down as far as actual training went. Now, the coach of Seirin High's basketball team stared up at him, hands on her hips, and Aomine scowled. He could feel her analyzing him, and it was almost creepy. Still, if Kise couldn't copy him, then there was no way this little slip of a girl was going to be able to accurately analyze him. Even Momoi couldn't do that, and she had known him for a long time.

"If you're looking for Kagami and Kuroko, they're not here," she stated at last with a frown. "But if you happen to find them, feel free to kick their asses before sending back here to practice, okay? As long as you don't injure them," she warned. Not waiting for an answer, she turned and trotted back over to her team, hollering commands.

Aomine watched for a second, then shrugged, turning around and walking back out the door, aware of Hyuga's steady gaze on his back. Curious to see the captain's expression, Aomine turned around and met his gaze. The other boy wasn't angry, or frightened; just determined. If he had been a different person, he might have nodded in acknowledgment, but he wasn't, and he didn't. Determination would only get you so far, and they had reached their limit.

His phone rang as he stepped outside, and Aomine sighed, certain he was about to get scolded again. Momoi, knowing his penchant for ignoring his phone, had set a ringtone just for her on his phone, so that he'd know if it was her calling. The pink-haired girl had been with him since they were children, and so he put in at least a little effort to not alienate her.

"Momoi," he greeted, preparing to hang up on her if she tried to make him go to practice. One, he was too far away to get there before it was over, anyhow. And secondly, practice was boring. His style of basketball relied only on himself and his own skills. Why should he be forced, then, to practice with a team? They did their thing, and he did his. As long as he scored and won the game, they should have no complaints.

Momoi's calm voice came over the phone. "Did you find them?" she asked. Aomine blinked, surprise flickering momentarily in his eyes. "You didn't think you could hide it from me, did you?" she asked now, amused.

Aomine answered her. "I'm not hiding anything, but they're not here," he grumbled, growing irritated again. After all, he had come all this way, and neither boy was here, though by all logic, they should have been practicing their little hearts out on that court with the rest of their teammates.

A chuckle answered him. "Perhaps they're playing one-on-one?" she suggested, and Aomine scowled at the sly tone in her voice. What the hell was she thinking? "I'd look for a nearby basketball court," Momoi suggested. "I don't think they always practice with their team, anyway. They both have too much work to do to let the second years hold them back." That her voice was confident only showed that she continued to think highly of Kuroko, and perhaps Kagami, too.

"Yeah, I'll try that," Aomine replied at last, then disconnected the call, cutting off Momoi's answering laugh. Not really familiar with the area, Aomine picked a direction. There were probably street courts all over the town, so Momoi's suggestion was distinctly unhelpful. He figured he'd head towards the bus stop that would take him back to Tuou High. If it was meant to be, he'd come across Kagami and Kuroko. If not, then he'd see them at the Winter Cup. Provided they made it that far, he amended silently.

Much to Aomine's relative surprise, he found the two boys rather quickly. They hadn't gone much past the school, and Aomine paused under a nearby tree, watching them. Kagami was shooting hoops, every shot going in, his smaller partner watching him with gentle eyes. Aomine raised an eyebrow; what the fuck was this? It certainly wasn't basketball. Even little kids knew to play harder than that.

"Yo!" a cheerful voice called from the other side of the court. Kagami and Kuroko both turned to face the newcomer, smiling at Kise as the blond strolled on to the court. They greeted him, and Kise smiled back for a moment before settling into a defensive stance. "We doing this or what?" he asked. The two boys shared a glance, then nodded, and the game was on. As Aomine watched, Kise's eyes changed, growing cold and distant. His body relaxed, and Aomine tensed up, realizing what was happening. Kise was using his copying ability to help the other two! He might not be as good as Aomine, but he wasn't bad, and if the other two could manage to get past him, then it would be a huge improvement and only a matter of time before they were able to step up their own game.

He watched, astounded, as Kagami faced off against Kise. Their bodies shifted, and they were off, racing across the asphalt court, their feet pounding hard against the ground. Kagami's jumps were a natural ability, but Kise could copy them, and Aomine could jump higher, so it couldn't even be called a challenge, not really. Still, Kagami didn't give up, and he managed to both block and evade Kise a handful of times in the first ten minutes.

"Why are you here?" a gently chastising voice greeted him, and Aomine flicked dark eyes to look at the smaller boy, not answering. Kuroko followed his gaze back to the two men fighting with everything they had, neither one giving an inch, and continued. "It's not like you to care about how we're doing. Which means you wanted something else. Perhaps another one-on-one with Kagami?" he asked, his tone clearly disapproving.

Aomine shrugged. "Does it matter? I was in the area, and figured I'd drop by. I still owe that bastard a smack down," he said, indicating the red-head with a casual flick of his right hand. Kuroko just hummed under his breath, but didn't say anything in response, and Aomine pressed, "Shouldn't you be out there? Practicing, maybe?" he asked.

Bright blue eyes stared up at him innocently, Kuroko's expression as blank as always. "He doesn't need me out there for practice," he said simply. The darker boy frowned, well aware that there was a hidden meaning in Kuroko's words, but not really caring enough to disassemble his words to figure it out. He'd either find out or he wouldn't. Whatever.

"Shit!" Kagami swore, landing on his ass as he landed wrong after a failed jump, Kise taking the basketball and streaking back across the court. Kagami was on his feet almost immediately, but there was no way for him to catch up, and he snarled in frustration, crimson eyes flashing dangerously. Still, he didn't give up, and Aomine remembered why the other boy pissed him off so much. He had made Aomine start to care about basketball again. He had finally found a challenger – three of them, if one counted both Kuroko and Kise – that wouldn't give up. In fact, the entire Seirin team refused to just surrender. As long as Kagami and Kuroko stood by their determination, the team would never give up.

It was a feeling that Aomine had nearly forgotten, that sense of raw determination, the knowledge that no matter how terrible the defeat, you would stand back up and would issue yet another challenge. Over and over, no matter how often you lost, how badly you were crushed. And so Aomine reacted to their emotions, and he had started to care again. But nobody else could even come close to him, and he hated them for making him care, when there was still no one who could beat him.

The one-on-one ended more closely than Aomine would have though, Kise leading by only three points. Both boys were covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but their banter was almost friendly as they argued back and forth. Kuroko snuck up on them and interrupted, making them both jump. Kise smiled happily and ruffled the boy's hair, teasing him lightly. The blue-eyed male took the ribbing good-naturedly, as unruffled as ever.

Kise turned to look at Kagami. "You normally do better than that," he scolded lightly. "So what gives?" Crimson eyes turned to stare at Aomine, waiting in the shadows, and Kise rolled his eyes. "Him? Seriously, man, unless he tries to cut in, don't worry about him. It's not like he couldn't still kick your ass, even without having just watched you play against me. And lose, I might add," he said pointedly.

Kagami growled and opened his mouth to smart off, but Kuroko stepped between the two boys, facing Kagami. "Now, now, it's fine, isn't it? I promised, right? To be the shadow to your light?" he asked "Besides," he added, his eyes innocent, "isn't the whole reason we don't play two-on-one because Kise still can't track me to copy?" Kise scowled at the reminder of his single weakness, and Aomine found himself chuckling, amused in spite of himself.

Excusing himself, Kise trotted over to Aomine, golden eyes meeting deep blue as they acknowledged each other, then he was gone, and only the three of them remained. Aomine scowled; Kagami would be worthless for a one-on-one game now, too tired to offer up anything even close to a challenge. The other boy stared at him, his eyes intense, waiting. As Aomine watched, Kuroko walked up to stand next to him, and suddenly their whole dynamic shifted. It wasn't anything that a casual observer would notice, but Aomine excelled at noticing even the smallest nuances; it was what made him impossible to beat in basketball.

Kagami's whole focus narrowed in on the smaller boy, and Aomine was forgotten, dismissed as unimportant in the face of the other boy's presence. Kuroko's expression never changed, but he practically glowed in the presence of his light. The world, for Kagami and Kuroko, now consisted solely of the two of them. Aomine wondered that he hadn't noticed it before. Had he been that oblivious when Tuou had battled with Seirin on the court in the Inter-High semi-finals?

No, he decided after a moment, he hadn't been. This was a new development, a recent shift in their relationship. Aomine doubted that their teammates even realized what was going on. Kagami and Kuroko had worked well together from the start, complimenting each other's abilities, and still pushing each other to do better. But Kagami had kept climbing, while Kuroko had stopped, frozen in his particular style of basketball. Looking at them now, though, Aomine had the feeling that Kuroko was different somehow. If he was correct, then Seirin High School might just stand a chance at the Winter Cup. They wouldn't be able to beat him, of course, but he'd welcome the chance to face them on the court once again.

"I'm outta here. You'd be completely useless anyhow," he muttered at last, and the two boys visibly startled, crimson and sapphire eyes swinging to stare at him. Shit. They really had forgotten he was there. Aomine scowled. "You'll never beat me playing like that," he criticized harshly. "Then again, the only one who can beat me is me, so I suppose it's a moot point anyhow." With that, he turned and stalked off, ignoring Kagami's shouted insults and Kuroko's attempt to calm him.

Suddenly, silence fell, and Aomine paused, looking back and catching a glimpse of the two players that made him stop, utterly astounded. Kuroko pulled back quickly, and Kagami didn't open his mouth again, just stared at Kuroko for a moment before turning his head to glare at the dark-skinned boy. His eyes clearly told Aomine that his presence wasn't welcome in the least, but he was too intrigued now to back off. From partners to lovers? Because that's what it had looked like to him, when he had turned to see the two boys kissing like their lives depended on it, Kagami's strong, muscular form bent protectively over Kuroko's smaller, slender one.

Aomine smiled, and he knew he looked pissed. After all, it had once been him that had stood as Kuroko's light. But the boy had shown no inclination for moving forward, hadn't been interested in improving his own abilities, and so Aomine had been forced to leave him behind, the gap in their abilities too great. Aomine had never forgiven Kuroko for coming to a standstill, but that didn't mean that this upstart of a prodigy could just come in and make Kuroko his.

Blue eyes met his as Kuroko stepped between them, nervous but determined. "Aomine," he said, and his tone was warning. The fact that Kuroko could even use that tone on him increased the darker boy's agitation, and he stalked forward. He wasn't sure what he'd do when he got there, but they could be damn sure he'd be doing something. And they probably wouldn't like it. At all.

Behind Kuroko, crimson eyes laughed at him, baiting him, and Aomine snarled. Just who the hell did Kagami think he was? Compared to Aomine, he was nothing. _Nothing_. The bastard's eyes narrowed in warning, and tanned arms pulled Kuroko backwards, shoving the surprised boy behind him. Kuroko protested, "Kagami-kun, stop it! Don't make things worse, okay?" His tone had a tiny edge of panic, and Aomine paused, finally stopping to register what he was doing.

His body sang and hummed with the desire – the need – to take back what was his. The blue-eyed passer didn't belong with a hothead like Kagami. If he belonged with anybody, it was Aomine. After all, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow, right? And Aomine was the sun; he outshone everybody else. So why the fuck did Kuroko choose a bastard like Kagami?

Kuroko was between the two boys again, staring steadily up at Aomine. Kagami growled warningly behind him, "Don't do anything stupid, Tuou bastard." He practically snarled the words, and Aomine found his lips curving up mockingly. Or what? He wanted to ask the question so badly, to taunt the other boy into doing something stupid and reckless, but Kuroko's hand on his chest stopped him, gave him pause. He looked down at the smaller boy, meeting those calm eyes.

"Taiga, that's enough," he said softly, and much to Aomine's surprise, the other boy backed off instantly. His eyes still watched Aomine warily, but he was no longer trying to goad the other boy into a fight. Aomine just stared back at him in shock, aware that his body was frozen but unable to make himself move. In all their time together, never once had Kuroko called him anything but Aomine-kun.

Aomine's hand, which had been reaching out to throttle Kagami, dropped to his side, and he felt his body relax. So it was true; Kuroko had chosen the other boy, completely and without reserve. Aomine had never stood a chance, in that case. Silently, he turned away; they'd settle things on the court at the Winter Cup.

Chilled fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him, and Aomine paused, debating whether he should tear himself away or see what Kuroko wanted. The soft query behind him made his decision for him. "Daiki-kun?" Kuroko asked, his voice hesitant and unsure. Deep blue eyes turned to stare at him, torn between curiosity and rage. Just who did Kuroko think he was, to be using Aomine's first name _now_? And more importantly, _why_ now?

Kagami growled, "I still don't know what you see in this jerk, Tetsu," and Aomine blinked, confused. He was usually so sure of himself, confident in his abilities and his superiority, but these two boys kept throwing him off his game, so that he didn't know what was going on anymore. "Are you sure about this?" Kagami asked, and his voice sounded weary. "If we do this, and he agrees, there's no going back. You know that, right?"

Kuroko just nodded, not loosening his grip or dropping his gaze, holding Aomine there. "I'm certain. He's still the light, Kagami. And, at least partly, he's still _my_ light." Kagami sighed in resignation, then lifted crimson eyes to glare up at Aomine.

"It's a good thing I love him," he stated, "because otherwise, there is no way in hell I'd ever consider this. You got that, you bastard?" he asked, obviously pissed. Aomine still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to let on. So instead, he smiled indolently at the fiery red-head.

"Consider it? What's there to consider?" he nearly purred. "Sounds to me like Tetsuya has made his decision already." The other boy's name sounded awkward on his tongue, but it was worth the satisfaction he got from watching Kagami splutter like a drowning fish. Kuroko just turned around, still holding Aomine's sleeve, and walked off. Kagami composed himself and trotted after them.

After a moment of silence, Kagami asked, "You don't actually know what he's proposing, do you?" The question was serious, and Aomine decided that just this once, he could be honest. This wasn't a game of basketball, after all, which meant that they were on even footing, more or less. He shook his head, and Kagami sighed. "All right. Let's break this down so even an asshole like you can understand, okay?" Aomine glared at him heatedly, but the redhead wasn't bothered by it at all, cheerfully ignoring him. "You like guys, right? And I don't mean as friends and teammates."

Aomine had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going, and he turned to stare at the boy walking determinedly in front of them. He had released his hold on Aomine when Kagami had started talking to him, and was giving them some semblance of privacy. The taller boy didn't believe for a minute that he didn't know exactly what kind of conversation was going on behind him.

"Why are you asking? What has Kuroko been telling you?" he demanded instead. He really wanted to demand answers from Kuroko, but he knew the other boy would just dodge the questions. He was good at misdirection in more than just basketball, after all. Kagami, on the other hand, was blunt and straight to the point. He wouldn't beat around the bush, and if all else failed, Aomine was absolutely certain that he could goad the other boy into spilling everything.

Kagami didn't look at him as he explained. "Tetsu and I have been together for a little while now, since shortly after the Inter-High." Aomine knew what together meant, and he scowled, but held his tongue. That still didn't explain why they were asking what he thought they were asking. "I was the one who initiated it, and he acquiesced. It was…rough, at first," Kagami admitted, running frustrated fingers through his short hair. "No matter what we did, he always seemed to be distracted. So it finally boiled down to a fight, and I asked him outright who the hell he was thinking about when we...when we…well, you know," he muttered, his cheeks flaming red. Aomine smirked; he did know, but he would have preferred to have Kagami say the words out loud. Still, there was more than one way to humiliate the other boy.

"When you what? Fucked?" he teased crudely, though there was no real malice in his words. He had the feeling he knew exactly what Kuroko's answer had been, and he doubted the fallout had been pretty. That the two boys were still together was testament to their determination to make this work between them. Still, he didn't see how bringing them into their relationship was going to help matters. If anything, it would probably make it worse.

Kagami snarled at him. "If you don't want to be here, go away," he snarled. "Because I'm sure as hell not doing this for my sake, asshole." Ahead of them, Kuroko stopped and turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed as he gazed from one to the other, before they finally settled intently on Aomine, who realized he was treading on thin ice here.

With a sigh, Aomine closed his eyes, resolving to try and at least make it through the rest of this conversation without blowing it. After all, if this was heading anywhere close to the direction it seemed to be, then this might be his only chance. It hadn't just been Kuroko's lack of growth that had pushed them apart; Aomine had wanted more, even when they were younger, had wanted to make Kuroko his and nobody else's. Such thoughts had frightened him, and he had driven them away with basketball, until he was so far ahead of Kuroko Tetsuya that it could never work between them.

Crimson eyes watched him closely for a moment, and Aomine met his gaze as calmly as he was able. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Kagami turned away and started walking, Aomine falling into step beside him. In front of them, Kuroko flashed the two boys one of his rare, sincere smiles, then continued on ahead while Kagami finished explaining. "Needless to say, it was your name that came up, and I realized that he had never truly let go of you. You were his light, and even finding me couldn't change that. So I asked him, fool that I am, if he'd be happier if you fucked him instead."

He cringed at the memories of his own cruelty, and Aomine understood why; no doubt those words had cut Kuroko deeply. The smaller boy was far too honest, and gave so much of himself. He would never be able to accept a casual fling, or a fuck-buddy. He needed something concrete; a lover.

"And he said yes?" Aomine prodded as gently as he was able. Kagami frowned, his eyes troubled for a moment, then shook his head and looked up at Aomine.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "He loves me, and you know as well as I do that he'd never be unfaithful. But…that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, too, despite the fact that you're a complete jackass," he muttered. Aomine grinned; he did so love it that the redhead was completely incapable of addressing him without adding some sort of insult. "I can't just give him up, and he'd never forgive me if I tried," Kagami said. "At the same time, he would never ask me to do something I don't want to. Not like this. And so, I came up with the only compromise I could think of at the time."

Aomine nodded. "You'll let me have him for a night, but you won't let him out of your sight. So you proposed a threesome? Or just us, with you watching?" Aomine found that he didn't mind either way; Kuroko had always held a part of him, and he could see his younger self in Kagami, though it pained him to admit it. The boy thrived on challenges, performing at his absolute best when everything was on the line. Aomine found himself wondering if that persistence would carry over into the bedroom. Especially if he was worried that he might lose Kuroko?

Kagami's broad shoulders shifted in a shrug, and Aomine pulled his concentration back to focus properly on the other man. "I hadn't considered that far ahead yet," he admitted, his voice low. "It's not like we expected to see you before the Winter Cup, and a part of me had been hoping that maybe Tetsu would give up on the notion by then." The frown on his face told Aomine that he didn't believe that any more than Aomine did.

Waiting patiently while Kagami gathered his thoughts, Aomine allowed his eyes to roam the other boy's body, noting the long legs and well-tone calves. Kagami's skin was bronzed from the sun, from playing basketball on the street courts in the town. Crimson eyes were dark with apprehension, and Kagami was nibbling lightly on his bottom lip, lost in thought. Red spiked hair was tousled, blown by the wind and the speed he had used while battling Kise on the court. He moved with a predatory grace, similar to Aomine's own, no less self-assured, but somehow more…powerful. More like a lion than a panther, he supposed, well aware of what others thought of his own graceful, confident movements, both on and off the court. Like a panther, some great dark hunting beast with eyes that gleamed when its prey was spotted, with no hope for escape.

All in all, Aomine found that he didn't care which option Kagami chose, as long as he didn't back out entirely. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and now that it had been put on the table, he'd hold them to it. Both of them. Crimson eyes glanced up and caught him staring, but Aomine just smiled, his lips curling up languidly and his eyes hooded as he took his time climbing Kagami's strong body until he met the surprised, nearly horrified eyes. Kagami's face was nearly as red as his hair, and Aomine chuckled, that deep masculine laugh that only came out when one was thinking very inappropriate thoughts.

"Stop teasing Taiga, please," Kuroko asked politely, his voice and eyes betraying nothing. But Aomine knew better, and before either boy could react, he reached out and wrapped his arm firmly around Kagami's back, digging long fingers into his waist as he pulled the other boy into a kiss, there on the middle of the street. Kagami opened his mouth in protest, and Aomine slipped his tongue inside. Since the other boy didn't seem willing to make a decision, he'd make it for him.

He jerked back with a muffled curse as his tongue and shin were both attacked at the same time. Kagami had bitten him, and Kuroko had kicked his shin. The little brat hadn't held anything back, either, and Aomine scowled darkly at him for a moment, before giving in to the sheer joy, to the knowledge that he'd soon have far more than he'd ever bargained for at the tips of his fingers. He laughed, and both blue and crimson eyes stared at him like he'd gone insane.

Folding his long body down a little, he threw an arm over each boy's shoulders, pulling them in towards him and ignoring their surprised protests. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he husked, staring out at both of them from eyes darkened with lust. "Surely you're not just planning to tease, are you?" Kagami swallowed hard, and Aomine held back a smirk; he knew he looked like sex on two legs when he used his body to its fullest. And if they thought he was impressive now, just wait until he stripped down.

Kuroko smiled, his eyes shining as he looked from one to the other, obviously happy with the current situation. "I can have both?" he asked, and his voice was giddy with hope. Aomine nodded; he certainly wouldn't mind having an opportunity to touch all that fine, tanned skin, in addition to getting to claim Kuroko, at least for one night. Kagami nodded, his eyes focusing on Kuroko, although he kept sliding sideways glances at Aomine, unable to look away now that he was aware of the other man's intense presence.

"Then let's go. We're almost there," Kuroko hummed, reaching out and taking both their hands in his as he dragged them along. Aomine looked around, having not really paid attention to where they were going as he followed Kuroko, and found themselves in a decent neighborhood, filled with apartments, with a store here, or a house tucked in a corner there. Mostly residential, then, he supposed.

Kuroko led them unerringly down two more blocks, turning right, then left, before leading them to the gate of an average house. Still, Aomine gave a low whistle; it was rare for people to be able to afford houses nowadays. However, it made what they were planning to do that much easier, as long as no parents were around. And if Kuroko's parents were anything like they had been in middle school, they'd currently be traveling abroad for work, stopping by home two or three times a year on their way to some conference or other. Kuroko had never seemed to miss his parents, but then again, he never really showed emotions either, so Aomine didn't really know.

And he had never cared to find out, either, he realized. Everything he knew about Kuroko off the court had been relayed to him by other teammates, Kise among them. For some reason, that thought bothered him, and he stared at Kuroko's back, wondering why the boy had chosen him, had chosen _this_ with him. Surely Kagami was enough for him. The only answers he could come up with were rather disheartening.

Crimson eyes flickered his way, and Kagami snorted. Reaching out, he snagged the back of Kuroko's shirt, yanking the boy back two steps and spinning him around to face Aomine. Giving the boy a push, he shoved him into Aomine, who reached out to grab him instinctively. "Talk, fight, kiss, whatever. Then come up when you've got your shit figured out," he ordered. Turning around, he sauntered up the steps, and Aomine found his gaze trailing down a nicely toned backside.

Somewhere around his chest, Kuroko muffled his laughter, and Aomine looked down at the other boy. Blue eyes glimmered up at him brightly, and Kuroko's smile was gentle as he asked, "Will you regret this?" Aomine frowned, confused; shouldn't he be the one asking this. Shaking his head, Kuroko asked again. "I've known you since my first year in middle school Daiki-kun," he said. "I've wanted this, even as we grew apart, but I was never…strong enough, never good enough to be able to ask. Now, with Kagami by my side, I can finally ask for what I've always wanted. So now it's just a matter of whether or not you'll regret this. I can't guarantee that it'll happen more than once, and if you'd rather that it not happen at all, tell me now. "

"Please," he added as an afterthought, and it was so typical of the other boy that Aomine found himself laughing, easily lifting the other boy with his hands around his waist. "Regret? Won't happen," he stated, sure of himself now. It wasn't like he hadn't had partners before. He knew he was good, and that he could make sure Kuroko – Tetsuya – enjoyed it, too, but he had needed that last reassurance that the other boy wasn't doing this out of some misguided notion of pity or sentiment. If he had bedded Tetsuya while the other boy was under false assumptions, he would have never forgiven either of them for the transgression.

Dropping a surprised Tetsuya onto the second step heading upstairs, he followed as the other boy stumbled, crushing his lips against Tetsuya's, his tongue running along to seam of the smaller boy's lips. Tetsuya opened his mouth, and Aomine slipped his tongue inside, his hands gripping the other boy tightly, nearly bruising as they dug in to tender flesh. Against his mouth, Tetsuya moaned, his body arching to press up against Aomine's, and the taller boy knew then that there was no going back.

Tetsuya's tongue darted out teasing, flicking slickly against Aomine's before retreating again, his body shifting so that they moved slowly, but inexorably, up the stairs. Aomine tightened his grip, amused to find that the other boy's skill at misdirection, at not being where one would expect him to be, was used in other aspects of his life outside of basketball. Even at school, he had always been invisible to the other students, and even teachers. Still, his ability was useless if one knew him well enough. And Aomine did, but he humored the other boy for now, following his lead up the steps and into the bedroom, not releasing his hold on Tetsu's hips.

He didn't feel Kagami in the room when they stumbled into it, but Tetsuya didn't seem to mind, his eyes focused on a single objective. Nimble fingers tugged at his shirt, and Aomine obligingly broke their kiss and lifted his arms, bending at the waist so his shirt slipped off easily. He straightened, watching with smug satisfaction as blue eyes roamed freely across his toned chest and stomach, appreciation clearly visible. "Like what you see?" he asked teasingly. Tetsuya's tongue flickered out, then back into his mouth, and Aomine felt a strong urge to follow it. So he gave in to his impulses, and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy, forgetting about stripping for the moment as he explored his smaller lover's mouth.

Lifting his hands, he pressed his palms flat against Tetsuya's chest, then gave a solid push, knocking the boy back a step. Since he was standing right by the bed, the back of his knees hit it and he went down, falling backwards onto the thick comforter – a deep crimson, Aomine noted absently. He went to follow the other boy onto the bed when a deep chuckle stopped him. "Impatient, aren't you?" Kagami asked, his expression amused. Aomine glared over at him, angry at the interruption, but quickly forgot about his irritation.

Kagami was completely bare, and he stood tall and proud, hiding nothing. Aomine's eyes swept over his body, forgetting to breathe for a moment as he took in lightly tanned skin and visible muscles that bunched and shifted when Kagami adjusted his stance. Strands of hair fell over crimson eyes that were darkening with lust as he stared at the two boys on the bed. "You're still a little overdressed, don't you think?" Kagami asked hoarsely. Aomine shrugged and stood up, watching as Kagami's eyes followed his movements. There was shifting on the bed as Tetsuya twisted up onto his knees. His chin rested in the crook of Aomine's shoulder, his hands reaching around the taller boy and stroking lightly across his chest, making him arch forward into the touch, his head falling backwards and his eyes sliding closed with pleasure.

Across the room, their third member made a strangled choking noise, and Aomine opened his eyes again, seeing a pale blush covering the other boy. Tetsuya turned and nibbled lightly on his ear, and Aomine growled; he'd had enough. "Join us or don't. I don't care," he said to Kagami, before whirling around and pouncing, pinning the other boy to the bed. Straddling Tetsuya's thighs, he urged the other boy to sit up before sliding his shirt off, so that they were both bare from the waist up.

This time, when he pressed his hands against Tetsuya's chest, he noticed the sharp contrast of his own dark skin against his paler lover's, and realized that this must have been what Kagami had been staring at only moments earlier. Impatient to see the rest of his smaller lover, Aomine tugged on the elastic waistband, sliding Tetsuya's pants off easily. He ended up back off the bed in the process, so he took the time to finish stripping down himself.

Straightening, he smirked down at the open-mouthed Tetsuya, watching as intent blue eyes roamed across his bare body. He knew he looked good, had seen it in the way both guys and girls watched him. Momoi, and even that slip of a girl that coached the Seirin team had taken one look at him and realized that his stats were off the chart. Toned and sleek, long legs, slender hips and waist, a chest that was lightly muscled, and long, strong arms. He heard a small sound from across the room, but he ignored Kagami in favor of the pale boy who was lying on the bed, staring up at him.

Crawling back onto the bed so that he straddled Tetsuya's body, Aomine leaned down for a kiss, letting himself get lost in the sensation. For a boy that seemed so clueless most of the time, Tetsuya obviously knew what he was doing when it came to manipulating a kiss, even as he submitted to Aomine's stronger personality. The blue-haired boy had a core of steel underneath his invisible presence, and Aomine was going to enjoy seeing if he couldn't bring it out.

A large, warm hand touched his back, just below his shoulder blades, and Aomine broke the kiss to snap at the red-head. Instead, he stopped as his eyes fell on the other boy's arousal, his mouth closing with an almost audible snap. Below him, Tetsuya muffled a chuckle, and Aomine turned a mock-glare in his direction, which Tetsuya happily ignored, one slender hand reaching out and fisting Kagami, making the other boy push forward into his hand with a grunt, muscles flexing as he shifted closer to the bed.

Curious now, Aomine rolled so that he was on the far side of Tetsuya, who didn't turn over, but remained flat on his back, slowly stroking Kagami and watching the expression on his lover's face. Kagami's eyes were half-closed, the crimson darkened to a much deeper red than anything Aomine had ever seen. He wondered if his eyes did he same.

Kagami was pale, but not quite as pale as Tetsuya. He was somewhere between the other two, a tanned bronze that fit perfectly. Aomine realized what he was thinking, but he had given up caring. This was far more than he had anticipated when he had come to beat some sense into Taiga Kagami, but now, challenging him to a one-on-one game of basketball was the furthest thing from his mind. There were other things to challenge him with now.

Settling into the bed so that he was propped up on his left arm, Aomine let his other hand wander aimlessly across Tetsuya's skin, occasionally stopping to pay attention to a particularly sensitive spot. He watched as Tetsuya's hand would subtly tighten on Kagami, making the other boy growl in approval, and he smiled, leaning down to nibble at the closest ear, hearing Tetsuya's laughter as he manipulated the ticklish spot.

Kagami finally gave in, pushing Tetsuya's hand away and climbing into the bed with them, so that he was on Tetsuya's other side, his own hand wandering across Tetsuya's skin while the boy twisted and writhed between them. Kagami had known Tetsuya's body longer, but Aomine was a quick study. The dip of a hip made the smaller boy moan wantonly, twisting into the touch. A stroke across his stomach made him arch upwards with a small mewl, and a mouth on his nipple made him cry out, his hands reaching up to fist in Aomine's hair, holding him there while he lavished attention on the dusky nub.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but before he knew it, he was kneeling behind Tetsuya, watching Kagami's fingers disappear inside his soon-to-be-lover. The fingers of Kagami's other hand were in Tetsuya's mouth, and Aomine had a feeling it might be replaced soon. Crimson eyes stared up at him, obviously torn, and Aomine shrugged. "He's your lover, Taiga." He practically purred the other boy's proper name and watched in satisfaction as Kagami shuddered, his eyes widening as he blushed.

Recovering quickly, Kagami growled, "You'd better do it before I change my mind and kick you out of the damn bed!" They both knew it was a bluff; Tetsuya would never allow it, now that they had both agreed, but Aomine shrugged, playing along. Kagami's fingers slipped out of Tetsuya, and the boy arched, dropping his arms onto the bed so that his ass was raised higher, waiting.

Carefully, Aomine slid inside the smaller boy, groaning at the slick tightness, his hands digging roughly into Tetsuya's hips. Impatient, Tetsuya pushed backwards, forcing the rest of Aomine's cock inside, and both boys groaned – Aomine in pleasure, and Tetsuya in an odd combination of pain, pleasure, and something else. The sound was muffled, and Aomine opened his eyes, freezing as he saw Kagami's cock disappearing between pale lips. Shit.

Kagami's hands tugged lightly at Tetsuya's hair, and the boy started to move, rocking forward to swallow more of Kagami, and then backwards to take in Aomine. The darker boy growled, blood roaring in his ears as he allowed himself to get lost in the heat and movement and lust that filled the room. His hand reached down blindly and grasped Tetsuya's arousal, and the boy moaned loudly, the humming vibrations causing Kagami to shudder. Still, neither boy let go, determined to see that Tetsuya went first.

"I love you, Tetsu," Kagami said, and Aomine echoed him, not sure if he was talking to Tetsuya, Kagami, or both. Or perhaps neither. Either way, Tetsuya arched up, lifting himself off of Kagami and lifting up to his knees, his arms reaching back to wrap around Aomine, his head turning so he could give the taller boy another messy kiss. Aomine could taste Kagami on his tongue, but he didn't care. He didn't even know what the red-head was doing, his focus only on the tongue in his mouth and the body enveloping his cock.

Tetsuya stiffened, his groan muffled by their kiss as he came, his body clamping down tightly on Aomine, so that the other boy tore himself away from the kiss. Shoving Tetsuya back down onto the bed, his gentle rocking turned into a fast-paced, hard fuck, and Tetsuya just groaned in approval, deliberately tightening his muscles around Aomine's cock until the dark-skinned boy came with a choked curse, his orgasm rushing through him and leaving him weak and satiated.

Kagami gave him a small nudge after a few minutes, and he rolled off of the other boy, watching with interest as Kagami roused Tetsuya enough to roll over. Settling between Tetsuya's thighs, Kagami slid inside the smaller boy, his hand cupping Tetsuya's cheek. Blue eyes glimmered brightly, happily, as they rocked slowly together. Aomine could feel the love between them, but he couldn't make himself regret what had happened, and when Tetsuya turned to smile questioningly at him, he smiled back openly.

A short while later, Kagami came with a quiet sigh, milking a second orgasm out of Tetsuya with his hand. He managed to slip to the side of Tetsuya before collapsing face down on the bed. The blue-haired boy chuckled tiredly. "We really should change the sheets before we fall asleep," he suggested. Kagami just mumbled something into the pillows, making no moves to get out of the bed. Tetsuya just sighed, but let it drop.

Aomine rested for a few more minutes, then heaved himself into a sitting position and slipped off the bed, stretching when he stood up. "Leaving?" Tetsuya asked, though they both knew the answer. Kagami didn't even open his eyes to watch as Aomine nodded.

"Yeah, I still have to get back home," he grimaced. 'And take a shower' he added silently. Not that their activities hadn't been enjoyable, but he didn't want to stay like this longer than absolutely necessary. He supposed that Tetsuya would have let him use the shower, but he didn't feel like staying here any longer than he had to.

Kagami watched him dress in silence. As he opened the bedroom door, the redhead said, "The next time we see you, it had better be at the Winter Cup." Aomine smiled at him tightly, but nodded; that had been his intention from the start. If they hadn't improved by that time, then he wanted nothing more to do with them.

Tetsuya's blue eyes watched him, and Aomine had to fight to not hesitate, to not go back and embrace the smaller boy and reassure him that he wouldn't abandon him again. Because he couldn't promise that. They had gone their own ways for their own reasons, and there was no telling what might happen in the future. He'd never regret what they'd just done, but at the same time, he refused to hold out hope that it might work out between the three of them. They were just too different to ever mix well. The only reason Kagami had tolerated him this time was because of Tetsuya. It wouldn't hold for long.

Aomine paused just outside the doorway and spoke over his shoulder. "The only one who can beat me is me," he said, the words routine by now. "Prove that I'm wrong at the Winter Cup." It was both an order and a plea, and the two boys still on the bed heard him.

"We will," Tetsuya said. "We'll walk away with first place this time." His voice was as certain as ever, and Aomine allowed himself a small smile as he stepped forward.

Kagami called after him as he walked down the hallway. "If you wanna go one-on-one, you know where to find me!" His voice was as cocky and arrogant as always, and Aomine felt free to ignore him, moving down the steps and out the front door. Turning right, he headed for the nearest bus stop. Maybe he'd actually show up to practice tomorrow. After all, he had a Winter Cup to win.

_Fin._


End file.
